


What you can't see

by ca_te



Category: Death Note
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Roma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-07
Updated: 2010-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 29 December 2009.<br/>Also Tangrams is a puzzle which helps to develop spatial-visualization skills. And well this is quite Au-ish and maybe OOC-ish XD</p>
    </blockquote>





	What you can't see

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jenwryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenwryn/gifts).



> Written on 29 December 2009.  
> Also Tangrams is a puzzle which helps to develop spatial-visualization skills. And well this is quite Au-ish and maybe OOC-ish XD

Mello was lying on his bed, the head abandoned over the mattress, golden hair surrounding his childish face.  
Near was sitting by the bed, knees up to his chest.

Mello let his hand fall down, resting on top of the white features which were Near's hair.

The blond didn't know when exactly it had become comfortable to be around Near. Probably somewhere along the years when they had started to be paired up more often. Working so much together had come to mean that they were comfortable around each other also when they were at the so called "home". Indeed it was weird to go back to Wammy's, 'cause it was a place without L and without Watari, a place deeply different from what it had been and what it had meant when they were children.

And well of course they too had changed, 'cause if before they could be considered like water and oil, and they themselves had always considered impossible to come closer to each other, well at the moment they were more like sugar and milk.

Sometimes Mello was scared by how much they could melt in each other, and not only when at night he hugged Near, kissing his hair, feeling his little naked body under his own. It was something more pervasive. It was in the way in which just a gaze was enough for him to understand Near's thoughts while years before it had seemed impossible.

His fingers sank more in the softness of the albino's hair. Near shifted, almost pushing his head against Mello's hand, like a little cat.

Mello brought his gaze down from the ceiling to the little wooden box near the albino's feet.

The blond felt his cheeks growing hotter, he still couldn't understand what had possessed him to make him buy a present for Near.

His hand still caressing white hair, he remembered how Near's eyes had shined as he unwrapped the present. He had bought him a Chinese game, Tangram, considering that since they were little Near had always had a weak point for puzzle, but Near had not played with it yet.

Mello moved over the mattress till his chest and arms were out of the bed. He gently sniffed Near's hair, right behind his ear, and Near sighed lightly.

"You always smell of soap."

Near nodded.

"You smell good."

Mello kissed Near's earlobe and smiled as the albino took in breath.

"Don't you like my present?"

Near shifted and faced Mello. He shook his head.

"I like Mello's present."

Mello slid over the mattress and sat down beside Near.

"Then what's the problem?"

He reached for the wooden box, opened it and disposed the wooden pieces on the fitted carpet.

Near blushed lightly looking at the wooden triangles.

"I…it's the first time I play with it."

Mello's eyes grew wider, he had never heard Near saying that he didn't know how to do something. He didn't grin, he didn't feel better, he just scooted closer to the other boy and picked a card from the box.

"Alright let's do this together."

Mello's hair brushed over Near's shoulder and the little albino felt all warm as he grabbed a couple of pieces of wood, his hands beside Mello's.

"You just have to see what normally you can't see."

Near looked closely at the card.

"You mean we have to see the geometric forms inside the image right?"

Mello smiled and pressed his lips over Near's.

"That's right."

So they remained there, sitting side by side, their hands moving fast as they reconstructed an image after the other.

Mello followed the movements of Near's small fingers and Near followed the rhythm of Mello's calm breath.


End file.
